Apples & Cinnamon
by Regency
Summary: Is Harm up to the challenge of pleasuring a marine...this marine? On Perm. Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Apples & Cinnamon Rolls  
Author: Regency / KathrynMacKenzieCarter  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Pairing: Harm/Mac  
Category: Romance, Drama  
Summary: The first in my 'The Scent of My Love Series'  
Posting: Only with my permission.  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I am not receiving any money for this recreational outlet.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Does he have any idea how great he smells? Does he realize how intoxicating he is? What an addiction to have. I wallow in his scent. It is him. It identifies him. I know it as soon as he's in the room with me. With it, I feel secure and protected. With him I feel secure and protected.  
  
I know he protects me. When I'm in danger his fragrance wraps itself around me like a shield. Parts of me wants believe that he's rejecting me when he steps away. But I know he does it to protect my heart, my soul, and my honor. Parts of me wants believe that he doesn't care about me. But that part of me that's best friends with him knows better than that.  
  
Today, he hugged me. He held me close, his hands caressing my back gently. I was completely encompassed by his smell. I hadn't even realized how cold I'd been feeling until I was in his arms and found myself in the perfect weather conditions. Slightly warm, fragrant air, warm, comfortable arms. My kind of paradise. I don't know why he hugged me. He didn't say, but let me plainly state, I'm not complaining. Besides maybe I just looked like I needed a hug. Never can have too many flyboy hugs.  
  
  
We're at Staff Call right now and he's sitting right next to me. I'm bored with listening to the Admiral, so I tune myself in to Harm. He's barely interested. I decide to finally take the time to identify that wonderful aroma emanating from this gorgeous hunk of masculinity. I take a deep, but silent breath. Apples. Baked apples. Nice. It's been a while since I dropped that habit. I should take it up again. But that's not all. What else is there? I take another breath. Cinnamon. Most definitely cinnamon. Oh, I love that. Hmmm. Cinnamon rolls. Drool. Harm. Drool. Apples and cinnamon rolls. Very nice. Apples, cinnamon rolls, and Harm. A very lethally arousing combination. *Giggle* Uh oh. Everyone's looking at me. "Something funny, Colonel?" "No, sir." *Giggle* I clamp my lips shut. I sneak a look at Harm. He throws an inquisitive eyebrow up at me. I'm giggling again, aren't I?  
  
If anyone asks, I'm under the influence of apples, cinnamon rolls, and Harmon Rabb Jr. And it's voluntary. 


	2. Roses, Cherries & Honey

Title: Rose, Cherries & Honey  
Author: Regency / KathrynMacKenzieCarter  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Pairing: Harm/Mac  
Category: Romance, Drama  
Summary: The second in my 'The Scent of My Love Series'  
Posting: Only with my permission.  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I am not receiving any money for this recreational outlet. The poem is mine.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Is she oblivious to her own magnetism? I mean how can she look at herself and not fall madly in love, like the rest of us? It's not just her looks that drive me wild, but her scent, her fragrance, her smell. It precedes her, like a welcoming committee and wafts behind her, like a legacy of beauty. It's sweet, but delicate, light, but thick and all encompassing. This may sound strange, but when she's around I feel invincible. When she's around, I'm safe. My heart is safe, my soul…is safe.  
  
I'll admit only in the safe confines of my mind that I'm addicted to that smell. The smell of roses, cherries, and honey. It's kind of like a light sedative, not quite making you sleepy, but making the suggestion that sleep would be a good idea. It brings me comfort in light of my hardest decisions. Like leaving her. That was the hardest decision I've ever made and I regretted it and still regret it. From the moment I couldn't smell her anymore, I knew I'd pay dearly for my mistake in judgment, but I needed to know that I could live without her, once and for all. I couldn't. I came back and things weren't the same, but the one thing that kept me from running again was the security of her scent. That had never changed. Even after the most heated of our arguments, I was immediately lulled back into myself by that sweet smell. I knew in my heart that we would be alright one day. And now we are.  
  
I did something unbelievably stupid, or maybe just strange. I hugged Sarah. I haven't the slightest idea why. I don't think Mac does either from the confused expression on her face.   
I invited her into my office, because frankly, she looked like she could use a friend. She came in and asked me why I wanted to see her. I told her to come to my side of the desk. She came, looking at me suspiciously the whole way. Once she stood toe-to-toe with me, she looked up at me and asked what was going on. I didn't respond, at least not verbally. I pulled her close in a tight hug. She stiffened at first, before relaxing into my embrace and wrapping her arms around my back. I held her there for at least five minutes. I took in her amazing aroma. Her cheek is pressed against my own. God, her skin is silky. Mac interrupted the peaceful moment by reminding me that we had a client briefing in fifteen minutes. When she stepped back she looked a hell of a lot more relaxed than she had. The last thing she said to me before leaving the office was," I don't know why you did that, but thanks." She flashed me a quick and radiant smile before hurrying back to her office for her notes.   
  
That was three hours ago. We're at Staff Call now. The Admiral's talking about something that has nothing to do with me. She's sitting right next to me, and if I lean over just a little bit I think I can…just smell…ah. There it goes. And inward sigh. What is she up to? She's looking at me…isn't she? She's taking deep breaths like, she's trying to smell something. Ah, smelling for Beltway burgers, ay, Ninjagirl? Out of no where, she starts giggling hysterically. Okaayy. What is going on in that head of hers? Though, gotta admit she looks damn cute when she giggles. "Something funny, Colonel?" " No, sir." She sneaks a look at me after turning away. I throw an inquiring eyebrow up at her. She bursts out in giggles again. I don't know why, but I start giggl…chuckling with her. I don't giggle. What is so damn hilarious? Don't know, don't care. She's happy and that's a good thing. The Admiral, looking more than a little worried, dismisses us all, seeing as he's lost our attention.  
  
Mac and I exit the Conference Room together. We get to the middle of the bullpen and go our separate ways. I'm sitting here wondering whether anyone sells a perfume of roses, cherries, and honey. I'd gladly wear it myself. At least when I'm alone. Or just to smell when I get lonely. Before I'm allowed to contemplate this further Tiner comes in to say Mac wants to see me. I get up, confused at her request. I dismiss Tiner on my way across the bullpen. I go to the Colonel's open door and knock on the doorframe. She looks up and tells me to come in. "Close the door behind you." I comply. "Come here." I look at her suspiciously. I'm getting a serious sense of déjà vu here. I, again comply to her wishes. We're toe-to-toe. "What?" She looks into my eyes and…pulls me into a very warm hug. I'm stiff at first, but then I give and cuddle up to her. I inhale her smell like a drug. She caresses my back with those gorgeous hands. She's drawing random patterns, lazily. I turn my head sideways and whisper against her ear, "You feeling okay, Ninjagirl?" I feel her cheek twitch in response to a smile. "You just looked like you could use a hug. And I felt like giving you one." My lips gently brush her ears as I whisper," I'm quite glad it was you who decided to do this. There's nothing like having a marine in your arms to brighten your day." She shivers momentarily. Her cheeks redden and I suspect they warm as well. Doesn't matter as long as I'm the one making it happen. "I love your perfume. " She pulls back to look in my eyes for a moment, before retaking her previous position. "I love your cologne. It's strong, masculine, and makes me feel safe, like you do." I chuckle in spite of myself. "Forgive me, I'm about to get poetic." She giggles again, softly. "Feel free."  
  
"Your fragrance precedes you  
like a warning,   
a welcoming to all those who find value in beauty.  
  
We grasp at it constantly,   
knowing that this is as close as we can ever come,  
to the perfection that is she.  
You.  
But hoping upon hope that we can forever emblazon such beauty of sight and scent in our minds ,  
to be remembered in the mere seconds   
between life and death that lay before peace in sweet eternity.  
  
Your presence is brief  
as a shadow in the setting of dusk.  
But is cherished and loved as that of any true goddess should be.  
  
Roses  
In the soft blush of your cheeks   
lay carefree in your endless beauty.  
The softness of their petals only rivaled by the gentleness of your heart.  
  
Cherries  
In the full redness of you lips  
spilling the kindness, warm, and sugary things we all love.  
Sometimes even the most beautiful cherries burst bitterly.  
Behind the bitter sweetness lie the true treasure…  
  
Honey  
In the fathomless and deep recesses of your perfect eyes.  
Rivaled by all things you.   
By the warmth of your kiss,  
the taste of your skin,  
the comfort of your embrace,  
the security of your voice,  
but most of all,  
by the saccharine sweetness of your spirit, soul, and very essence.  
  
Roses, cherries, and honey.  
Three beautiful, natural gifts  
wrapped in a being just as beautiful.  
From them you were given   
strength from the roses…  
to bear the worst of the storm  
and beauty to disarm any thorn.  
From the cherries, you were given…  
your ability to be true and sweet and  
your ability to lie and be bitter.   
From the you were also given an empathy of heart.  
From honey were given…  
stickiness.   
A stickiness that catches one and never lets them go. That stickiness is your eyes.   
Once you peer into them you'll never go.  
  
Roses, cherries, honey.  
Your beauty, your soul, and your heart.  
You, goddess of scent and sight."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Keep reading. I've got at least one more chapter to get out of the way. Please R&R. Don't forget to read my others. Oh, it may take me awhile update stories seeing as I'm working on countless others as we speak. Keep the faith. Peace out. 


	3. A Kiss Is More Than A Kiss

Title: A Kiss Is More Than A Kiss  
Author: Regency / KathrynMacKenzieCarter  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Pairing: Harm/Mac  
Category: Romance, Drama  
Summary: The third in my 'The Scent of My Love Series'-JAG  
Posting: Only with my permission.  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I am not receiving any money for this recreational outlet.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Still caught in their tight hug, I hear Mac sniffle. I pull back a little.   
  
"Mac are you all right?" She nods, though the tears coming down her face belie that answer. I gently wipe them away with my thumb, holding her face between my hands. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, that was just really beautiful. That's all. I mean…did you come up with that off the top of your head or have you been thinking about it a while?" I blush for a moment.   
  
"Actually it was supposed to be in your birthday card, but it just never complete, until right now."   
  
"You really see all that in me?" Her question is hesitant. I smile at her.   
  
"In you, I see roses, cherries, and honey. A few of my favorite things." She stares into my eyes again.   
  
"Apples & Cinnamon." I tip my head in confusion. "That's what you smell like."   
  
"You smell me?"   
  
"You smell me, too. That's kind of obvious, since you just recited a poem about how my scent reflects on my personality." She looks at me, daring me to contradict any of what she just said.   
  
"Yeah. So." She steps back and crosses her arms.   
  
"So, I was gonna kiss you, but not now. Nope, definitely not doing it now." I immediately start to recant my statement.   
  
"Yes, I do take the time to smell a particular rose/cherry/pint of honey. It helps make my day." She uncrosses her arms and comes closer to me.   
  
" Let's be straightforward here. Do you want me?"   
  
"Yes." I decide that simplicity is key.   
  
"Do you love me?" She's afraid of the answer. I can tell by her protective stance.   
  
"Yes, I love you." Simplicity may not have worked there. Thought I should say the words, for both of our sakes. A tiny, little smile graces her sweet lips.   
  
"Do you want to make love to me?" Oh, that's a trick question. Who doesn't want to make love to her? That should be the question. Oh, God, I'm about to start blushing again. I shuffle my feet.   
  
"Yes, please." She comes to stand in my personal space-bubble. Her mouth isn't quite touching mine, but if I moved forward not quite three millimeters my lips would just… just brush hers. I move forward the minimum distance. Our lips touch like two ships passing in a storm. I feel her breath as a gentle wind still strong enough to sway me.  
  
It's wrong what they say. A kiss is definitely more than a kiss. A kiss is just the beginning.  
  
God, she smells nice. I could get used to waking up and smelling that.  
  
'Smelling me again, flyboy? Hope you like the perfume, because if I have any say in the matter, you'll be smelling it everyday for the rest of our lives.' Mac smiles lightly at the thought.  
  
"You know what they say, flyboy?" I grin at her obvious pleasure and decide to play along.  
  
" No, ninjagirl, I've no idea. But I bet you'll tell me." She nods happily.  
  
"They say, ' A kiss is just a kiss. And you know what?" I know, but I shake my head anyway. "They're wrong, very wrong. A kiss is more than a kiss, especially when you're kissing me." I raise an eyebrow and comes closer.  
  
"How about when I do other things?" An eyebrow for an eyebrow.  
  
"Guess, we'll see tonight. Unless you chicken out, of course. Think you got what it takes to pleasure a marine…squid?" I feel a challenge coming on.  
  
"Yes, marine, I believe I do." Oh, yeah, definitely a challenge.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Doesn't suck, does it? Hope not. 


End file.
